yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Natsuha Fawnday
Natsuha Fawnday is a character appears in Tales of Faeria. She works as the royal messenger of the Arcadia Kingdom. She is also the childhood friend of Lycaon and Drake. Her cheerful smile and energetic appearance which made everyone felt happy. As a Faerist, she partners with her Faerie, Fianna. Etymology :Natsuha : Literally means Summer Leaf. "Summer" refers to her based animal, a Chital, who usually avoid sun's glare if the temperature reaches 80°C. Referring that Natsuka usually takes an umbrella with her, if the weather gets hot. The "leaf" represents her element as nature. :Fawnday : The "Fawn" is the calling for young deers, which refer to Natsuka still in young age. The "Day" is referring to that Chital deers active throughout the day. Appearance Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... History Coming Soon... Biography Coming Soon... Fighting Style Natsuha shown to be a skilled Faerist, she fights with a pink and a yellow ribbons and her artes based on nature, which involved with plants (flowers or roots of trees). Natsuha attacks by doing a spiral, circles, snakes with the ribbons. She can binds her enemies or either toss them away, when performing artes, her ribbons can inflect attacks. Natsuha usually casts spells than dealing physical attacks to the enemy. Natsuha also can sidesteps in increments of a 360-degree circle around the enemy, providing reduced damages from the enemy or giving damages to the enemy. As a Faerist, she also uses Faerie Artes that channeled via her Faerie partner, Fianna. Through Faerie Artes, Natsuha can summons her Faerie to the battle field to perform artes for a short time, it is similar to Summoning Artes. Natsuha's Mystic Arte is Deer Floret Dance. She can performs a Mystic Arte with Fianna, called the Cherry Blossom Deer Tornado. Natsuha can performed another dual mystic arte with Avem, called the Explosive Buds. Faerie Natsuha's Faerie is a deer with large antlers, named Fianna ( , Fianna [Tengaku Murajika]). Fianna's appearance is based on a Chital, having spotted body and antlers (for males). Fianna is a pale yellow coated deer with pink eyes and large antlers that are silver colored and there's cherry blossoms on them. Fianna also has pink sakura-shape spots on its body, and its dons a gold colored chest-armor plate with green jewels as well. Overall, Fianna is a deer with a similar size with Vanagandr. It has enhance speed and power on its antlers, as a Faerie, it can uses Faerie Artes that based on Nature. When it stomp on the ground, vines or roots of tree will grow out from the ground and tangle or trap the enemies. It also tackles the enemies or kicks them with its back-limbs. It can performs faerie artes and mystic artes with Natsuha. Artworks Trivia *Like all characters of Faeria, her name reflects on her animal, deer. *Natsuha is only characters who use Nature as their element. Names Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Faerists Category:Arcadia Kingdom Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Crystal Dimension